A Best Friend's Deal
by district12demigod
Summary: "Harry Potter, do we have a deal? You will be my "boyfriend" for the sole purpose of getting that Corren to stop harassing me, and as soon as he does, you'll be free." She held out her hand across the table. Harry laughed. "Yeah, Hermione. That sounds about right." He took her hand and shook it. Please read and review! -district12demigod


**Hello, my fellow Harmony shippers! I hope you enjoy this multi-chaptered story that follows the budding love of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger after the war. Updates every three days!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (much to my dismay). All I own is the storyline, and Michael Corren :)**

Hermione slammed her book down on the table and sat down with a huff. Her brown hair, which had thankfully been tamable this morning, fell in front of her face. She pushed the hair back in annoyance and chewed on her lip. The smell of food wafted throughout the dining hall, but Hermione could barely focus.

"Ey Mione," Ron said brightly, before stuffing more chicken into his mouth. His flaming red hair was in an absolute mess, not to mention the corners of his mouth. "Ronald. Don't talk while you're chewing."

"Hey, Mione. You doing alright?" Hermione looked up to see her best friend. His messy black hair, his bright green eyes, and his, finally, fading exhaustion, which had seemed permanent just a couple of months ago, greeted her. The sight was comforting, after her long day. Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly, Harry! It's like the whole Chosen One's best friend business all over again! It's like… Colin. Colin Creevey!" Harry's face fell before he grinned a bit. "Ah, Colin. Colin was quite the guy, wasn't he?" Hermione smiled just a bit in remembrance of Colin and the trio had a moment of silence. Wistful silence. Hermione remembered faces of those who had left, who had fought bravely. Her lip quivered slightly as she thought about Fred. She glanced up at Harry, who had a cloudy look in his eyes. Ron shook his head. If they thought about stuff like this, they'd never move on. He glanced at Hermione. "Right. So, who's bothering you?"

Hermione refocused on the present. "Michael Corren. Ginny says he's madly in love with me. I mean, honestly! That boy follows me everywhere. Everywhere, Ron! I mean, he almost followed me into the loo."

Harry winced. "That's got to be rough." "Erm, Mione. Is that Michael? Behind us?" Ron pointed behind Hermione's head and Harry strained to see. "That's Michael all right." Harry peered at the boy. Hermione turned around to see none other than Michael Corren. The brown haired, lanky boy with the glasses waved and smiled. Hermione waved back, slowly. It's not like he wasn't attractive. It was more of the fact that she wasn't attracted to him. She turned back around. "See what I mean?" Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Michael Corren," he mused. "Isn't Michael a seventh year?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Ginny introduced me to him, hoping that maybe we could get to know each other. He likes books." Harry grinned. "And I'm guessing it didn't work out?" Hermione nodded again. "Yeah." Ron laughed. "Well, you're screwed, Mione. You've got a seventh year crushing on you!" He and Harry cracked up.

After the war, Hermione had managed to convince Harry and Ron to come back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Along with the Patil sisters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the "eighth" years.

"Ron, it's not funny." Hermione rubbed her temples. "I dunno what to do. He's so bothersome and I do not fancy him! I want to let him down easy." Harry looked over at Michael thoughtfully.

"Mione, I've got a great idea. Here's what you do. Get a boyfriend and then Michael will back off. Easy. Do you fancy anyone?" Hermione shook her head vigorously, encouraging another roaring round of laughter from the boys. She let that idea sink into her head and slowly, the wheels began turning. Maybe Michael would go away if she was with someone else.

But she didn't want to be with someone, romantically and for real. It hadn't worked out well with Ron. They both had agreed, mutually, that they weren't right for one another, but after that, she was a little dated out, at least for a while. It would have to be with a friend. Immediately, she looked at Harry. He was grinning at Ron, the two of them trying to see who could stuff more chicken in their mouth. She had to smile. Well, Harry was her best friend. It'd have to be him.

"Harry." He looked up. "Harry, that's a brilliant idea!" He flashed her a smile… and went right back to eating. She continued to look intently at him and finally, the daft boy got a clue. He looked up again. "Mione, why are you staring at me like that?" "Because, Harry Potter, you are going to be my boyfriend!" Ron laughed so hard, he choked.

"Harry's going to be your boyfriend?!" Ron asked incredulously, as chunks of food spewed out of his mouth. Hermione gave Ron a stern look and looked back at Harry. "I-Mione-What?" Harry stammered. Ron jabbed Harry. "It was your idea, mate." He chuckled. "Well, better him than me." Harry frowned. "I mean, Hermione! Why me? Why not… Ron?"

Hermione looked over at Ron whose face had gone stark white. "No," Hermione pronounced. Ron stammered. "Yeah-We-I-She-. Erm, we've, ah, got some history that'll probably make it unbelievable." Hermione still didn't understand why Ron felt so awkward about that. I mean, they had both agreed that it wouldn't work out. Why was he so uncomfortable? Regardless, he had a point. Hermione nodded. "He's right."

She leaned forward and stared deeply into Harry's eyes. "Look, Harry. Please. Please. Please. It has to be you! You're my best friend and we are so close that it will actually be believable. I mean, people thought we were dating anyways in our fourth year. Come on! Please! Harry Potter, I'm begging you." Harry groaned and put up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright."

Hermione let out a squeal. "Finally! I'll finally be able to get away from Michael and maybe, just maybe, get a chance to read our fascinating new textbook! You know, the one about cooperation and unity." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he stabbed the bread roll on his plate with a fork. "Only for you, Mione." She looked back at him intently. "I know." Harry grinned.

Hermione had never really noticed how much she loved his smile. Perfect, and yet not too perfect. "So!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry Potter, do we have a deal? You will be my "boyfriend" for the sole purpose of getting that Corren to stop harassing me, and as soon as he does, you'll be free." She held out her hand across the table. Harry laughed. "Yeah, Hermione. That sounds about right." He took her hand and shook it.


End file.
